


Your Sex is on (Star)fire

by Cassandra_Quail



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Quail/pseuds/Cassandra_Quail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds himself distracted by how over-sexualised Koriand'r is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sex is on (Star)fire

“What are you doing, Kori?” asked Jason, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Princess Koriand'r ran a sultry hand through her luscious red locks and adjusted her scantily clad body as she turned to face him so as to give him the best possible view of all of her assets.

“What do you mean?” she asked, equally confused. “I am preparing to fight, of course.”

The warm flush in his cheeks told Jason that his face was probably as red as his hood as his eyes involuntarily ran all over Kori's ample exposed curves.

“That... That position doesn't even look possible, let alone comfortable,” he stammered, though he had to admit she did look very sexy. Perhaps the jarringly odd position could be forgiven if it allowed him to feast his eyes on both her enormous, barely-covered breasts and gorgeous peach-shaped ass at the same time.

“But you like it? You humans are so strange,” she said distractedly as she traced one of her hands over her toned stomach and up to one of her breasts, which was nearly spilling out of her bikini. Her fingers reached the flimsy material just in time to keep her nipple contained, much to Jason's disappointment.

“You look distracted,” she said, cocking her head to one side as she teased her breast with her delicate fingers. Jason wasn't sure that there was enough blood flowing in his brain to construct a coherent sentence; he just stared as the princess ran her fingers absent-mindedly over her curves. What were they getting ready for again? Could he remember? Did it even matter?

“Do you want to have sex before we leave?” asked Kori, in a disarmingly matter-of-fact tone of voice. “It might help you to concentrate.”

Jason was a little taken aback, but he nodded dumbly as the princess coaxed him down onto the sandy beach, and straddled him, dangling her bulging breasts tantalisingly as she teased off the red hood and looked into his eyes, her full lips slightly parted. She kissed him gently before untying her bikini; she pushed her soft breasts together and massaged them before turning her attention back to Jason, who couldn't help but feel as though he was currently living every teenage boys' fantasy.

“You... Are a wet dream come true,” he breathed as Kori began to undress him.

“It would seem so,” said Kori.

A short time later they were lying intertwined on the beach; a convenient piece of clothing preserved Jason's modesty while Kori was strategically positioned so that a passing stranger or comic book reader would be able to see everything but her nipples and vagina.

 


End file.
